Lux Arumuque
by Charmedfourever
Summary: When a powerful coven threatens to run rampant, the Elders are forced to make a desperate call. The eldest Charmed One gets a second chance at life – away from her sisters – but she's not the only one getting a shot at redemption. Sirius Black is about to learn just how negotiable death is. Together, two fallen heroes must learn how to live again. The fate of the magic demands it.


When a powerful coven threatens to run rampant, the Elders are forced to make a desperate call. The eldest Charmed One gets a second chance at life – away from her sisters – but she's not the only one getting a shot at redemption.

* * *

The night stung cold, as the whirling winds sang a symphony of sweet bitterness. The leaves bristled, seemingly showing their appreciation; the creatures of the night dare naught move, as they too were stunned into silence by nature's song. But, as nature played her sweet instruments, a disruption occurred in the distance.

"Bring the power to we brothers three." The spell was said in harmonious unionism, the melodic combination of the trio of tenors breaking nature's hold. "We want the power. Give us the power."

As the final verse of the spell was spoken, the earth was enamored into a deafening silence. Then, as suddenly as the silence occurred, it was disrupted by a loud roar of thunder. This was, of course, accompanied by a sudden flash of lightening.

It was complete.

"It is done my brothers," said one of the men. His dark, lengthy hair covered most of his face. But, beneath the sloppily placed mop, one could see the chiseled jawline and the pointed chin; he was handsome. Or rather, he was supposed to be.

"We have our powers back?" came the response from one of the others. Like his brother, his hair was also dark, though he opted for a shorter cut, one that showed his dark blue eyes.

Before a response could be made, a bolt of electricity whizzed past his face.

"I would say so," came the response from the third and final brother, who stood with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Prudence Halliwell stood – or rather, floated; she still couldn't decide – before the council of Elders. They had summoned her, which Prue saw as odd. After she saw the distress the superior beings had caused her sisters, she wasn't their biggest fan. It was no secret that the feeling was mutual. Though, she assumed it was because of her being a Halliwell, which they neither confirmed nor denied.

"You're giving me a second chance?" Prue asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes," Sandra said hurriedly. Though her quick response was more to interrupt an irate Odin, who had made it clear several times that he was against this. Not resurrecting the eldest Charmed One, but the second half of the plan.

"What's the catch?" Prue knew there had to be one. She was dealing with the Elders, after all.

"You can't contact your sisters for any reason, nor will you be able to retract once – and if – you agree."

Prue bit her bottom lip. The catch was a big one, though it was not unexpected. Although a second chance to at life sounded good, what was the point if she couldn't spend it with those she loved? Besides, she hadn't even been told what it was the Elders wanted her to do. Despite herself, Prue had to admit that her curiosity had been piqued.

"What do you want me to do?"

Prue could tell something was up; the Elders looked too nervous for anything not to be.

"An extremely powerful coven has regained their powers in Salem, Massachusetts. Their family line runs almost deep as your own. If they are not stopped, death will surely follow. And lots of it."

"Why can't you get my sisters to handle it?"

"Because this is a bit more than the power of three can handle," came the solemn response from one the Elders. "Besides, they will be a bit busy in the coming future."

"If my sisters can't defeat this coven, how in the hell am I supposed to do this on my own?"

At this, Sandra smiled, as Odin scowled.

"You are a lot more powerful than you think, Prudence. In fact, a great destiny awaits for you in the near-future."

Prue was unfazed by the transparent attempt at flattery.

Seeing her face, the Elder continued on. "We have faith enough that you and your...companion can handle this."

"My companion?" Now Prue was really intrigued, if not a bit irritated that the Elder's cryptic ways.

"Yes. As you hinted at yourself, you can't do this alone."

Prue let tapped her foot, her mind wandering over what the Elder's were offering her. "I will accept, only if I am able to see my sisters after I vanquish these bastards." She wasn't about the Elders get over on her too easy.

"Absolutely not!" Odin was the first to roar.

"Then I guess you have your answer." Without hesitation, Prue turned to walk out of the council chambers.

"You are willing to possibly let thousands die because of your own selfish needs?"

Prue pretended as though she didn't hear him. She had to stay strong – he wouldn't call her bluff.

"Fine! If you complete this task, then you will be able to reunite with your sisters."

Prue smiled, and turned to face Odin. "Why, thank you." She drawled dryly. "When do I leave?"

"Now."

* * *

And, before she could so much as move, Prue felt her molecules rip apart as she was plunged into a world of light.

A grunt escaped her mouth, as Prue landed on the floor with a thud. Looking around, she saw that she was in the middle of what looked to be an attic. It resembled that of the manor, only less impressive in size.

"So much for a smooth landing," Prue commented as she rose to a standing position, rubbing her buttocks in smooth circles.

Prue slowly crept to the door, stopping as the sweet smell of marinara sauce assaulted her nostrils. This, in turn, caused her stomach to growl. It had been years since she had eaten; her hunger was now back in full force.

Prue pushed the door open; eating would have to wait. As of now, she had to find out whose whose house she was in. She wouldn't have put it past the Elders to throw into her the house of the coven she was supposed to be vanquishing, thus she moved with complete caution.

The coast remained clear as she descended the stairs, the smell of food becoming more potent.

Never one for stealth, Prue barged towards the smell, her hand raised. She wasn't even sure if her powers worked, but even after all these years, her instinct to send things flying never waned.

"Who the hell are you?"

Prue heard the voice from behind her and nearly yelped when she turned to see a stick pointed in her direction.

Prue steadied her gaze, looking the man with dark hair in the eyes. "I'm Prue Halliwell," she said as calmly as possible. "Who are you?"

"Sirius Black."

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of my crossover fic! I know you guys probably have quite a few questions, and I can promise you things will be revealed in the few chapters. As always, reviews are motivation! Until next time!


End file.
